We love madness
by Harihi
Summary: Izaya finally got the right to lives alone and he would be the first to celebrate it! if the condition wasn't to babysit his cousin every summer. He doesn't want to meet him, his sweet, quiet and well behaved cousin. Anyone could guess how much he was surprised to actually find him interesting. If they didn't fear this strange friendship growing between them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

Unfortunately, I didn't create it but Narita will always be kinda a god for me. I began to read manga 8 years ago and Durarara was one of my first anime, manga and light novel. Since then Izaya has always been my favorite character and never left the first place in my favourite characters' ranking. I never get bored of Durarara so I hope you won't be bored of my fiction. First English's fiction.

I am planning on making small chapter at first and bigger at each chapter. oh and you can always review me ;)

Well, enjoy! I love you my dear humans' reader! hahahaha!

* * *

« Boring »

« Life is boring »

« This city is boring »

Were the abnormal thought of an 7 years old


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

« Funny »

« Humans are funny »

« This city is so fun »

Were the abnormal thought of a 15 years old


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

Once, the child saw a stray black cat in his city, a kitten, so small, so cute and… so weak. He sneakily took it home, but his mother found out. The kitten got thrown out and the child hadn't been able to find it. Two days afterwards he found the kitten and took it home once more. This time it was smelly, but he was okay with that. He played with it, cuddled with it.

When his mother found out a few days later, this time, she screamed. Then scolded him, cried, and finally gave the cat to the mean people, who burned the cute kitten. The child hated his mother for that, so mean and so cruel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

The young boy was smiling, his 'so normal and boring' mother finally accepted to let him live alone, probably because his father couldn't stand to live with his 'criminal' son anymore.

There was only one condition: help his aunt take care of her child every summer holiday until he finishes high school. So, three holidays of being extremely bored taking care of an annoying brat. He could take it, he could survive his sisters, he can survive a 'well mannered' and 'kind', 'little tormented' kid.

Well, he'll go see the devil in a few months.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

He was even more bored now that his best friend had moved away to a faraway city. Being his plain and boring self he had no friends, only acquaintances. His father, unforgiving of the fact he made his mother cry, swore to never let him near another animal for the rest of his childhood. He probably asked the other parents to not let him near their pets too; because the kind old lady who lived on his way home scolded him harshly when he was hugging her dog, she even called his father who punished him. Adults are so mean. The old lady stopped talking to him.

After a few days, he decided that he should hate adults too.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

Finally! His new home!

Well, right now this was still small, he couldn't pay for the flat himself, he was still a middle schooler after all. Not to mention, living with his own money would be really suspicious. Even so he was happy, not having to follow a curfew, not hearing those stupid siblings, only having to see his family when he'd give them his grades, which means he's got to get good grades, which was fairly easy, since he is one of the best and brightest in this city – and finally this stupid condition.

Anyway, he lives alone!

He could troll on forums anytime; manipulate people more openly and regularly. Life was finally becoming fun. He finally got some kind of freedom.

And he was planning on keeping it this way no matter what he'd have to do.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

« Humans are hateful and boring beings »

The child had already decided.

While he was growing and maturing, the thought of making friends with humans disappeared. He had begun to always be alone, he didn't even want an acquaintance, until his teacher asked him what was wrong.

At first, he said the truth, and the only answer he got was that he should stop rebelling and stop sulking. Of course he didn't say it in such a way.

"I understand that you're lonely and sad that Kida-kun left for Tokyo, but you can't continue to reject your friends, I know you like being alone, most of the time, but it's not healthy. Do you understand me?"

And it went on.

What did he even understand, last time that the child checked no one could really understand the heart or thoughts of other beings.

On the second time he got called, he said the truth once more.

This time the teacher got annoyed and sent him to the counselor, who got concerned and called his parents, who refused to listen the counselor's advice of meeting a psychologist.

He got scolded badly afterwards.

On the third time, he made an awkward face and told the teacher that he didn't know how to make friends.

At now 8 years old the child learned that he shouldn't stand out in any abnormal way.

In the same year, he became the class president.

Well, he had to adapt. Even though he hated humans and their society, he was himself human and lived, despite what he wished, in this society.

Nevertheless, though he did talk with his classmates, he never made a friend.

He didn't want to have human friends.

* * *

A huge thank you to **Black Night Wolf** for Beta reading me, **QueenYandere69** for my first review and finally **LolieG** to be my first follower.

Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Durarara!**_ is a Japanese light novel series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

* * *

A high schooler was out eating sushi on a bench in the park, while observing humans. However, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering while watching a group of hoodlum harassing a bunch of younger boys. Most of the time, he would have laughed at that, recording the reaction of each individual in his brain.

The fact that one of the bad guys was actually a cop under the cover. His partner was watching him with binoculars on the first floor of the building on the right

Or that the youngest, being in a gang, were trying their best to not show they had actually called enforcement.

His mind was going astray despite himself. He couldn't help but to thinks about his current situation.

He was happy that he got to live alone. Of course, at first, being able to move how he wanted was already something great but he got bored really quickly of that. And the simple action of manipulating his classmates, teachers or "friends" even more than before was an entertainment... Yeah living alone was the best thing that could happen to him except for the simple fact that:

He was bored

He was incredible bored

Sure, humans were still the funniest beings in the world and he could watch them and plays with them so much and easily.

Too easily.

Maybe helping Shinra wasn't that worth...

No, he couldn't actually think that, this insane weirdo was the only person he honestly accepted as friend and he was a good source of amusement.

Also, taking the blame of the stabbing got him out of this boring and irritating house. Nevertheless, now, his parents thought he was really mad, insane, a psycho and even more a criminal.

Maybe he could actually become a criminal...

After all, he was already quite devious and wicked.

But then what kind of wrongdoer could he be? He got no interest in getting money, drug or having sex so thief, dealer and rapist or stuff of the same kind wasn't interesting.

Actually, being an outlaw would probably be a bad idea, if he got caught he still was in custody of his parents, which mean no living alone anymore. Maybe later, or he should train before going into profession.

Nonetheless, seeing the face of Shinra when he would learn that friend he kept trying to convince to be good so he could proudly talk of him to his beloved was a villain would have been nice.

But then what a part-time job? Nothing compelling...

Then learning a new language? He knew English, French, Russian, Chinese and his own language fluently, he's pretty sure that there was no need of more, Spanish, Italian and Portuguese seemed inconsiderable simple to learn and he wouldn't only need 150 hours, or so, for each language to know them perfectly. And 100 more hours to speak it perfectly.

How about being the best in his school? He got enough prize through elementary school and middle school, he was the star at sports meetings, and won an independent research award, a few poetry awards, a few slogan awards, and he even participated in essay contests

All of that was child's play.

He just began high school. Back in elementary school, he was the vice president of the student council. This post had got him a little busy back then, but now it was fast work. He would probably be even more fed up.

The young boy, a high schooler since the day before, kept thinking that kind of thing the all the time since the first month where he got to live alone.

While sitting in the park, eating out, boy was observing human as the usual.

He thought of what he should do to keep his mind stimulate all the time. Although that observing human, his favorite hobby, was something he loved to do, after meeting Shinra his normal targets seemed dull.

In the end, he finally decided.

At almost 16 year old, for the first time of his life, the young boy decided to let fate decides for him.

The next day, Shinra would make him meet his first friend.

The same week, the absent student, Kyohei Kadota, would probably go to school.

The next month, the young boy, 16 year old then, would probably finally find something interesting to do.

The next summer, he should finally meet his cousin

He only had to learn patience. To not only observe from afar or influence the behavior of other but to let think actually happens, maybe he could actually find something that matter.


End file.
